I Don't Dance
I Don't Dance ist ein Song aus High School Musical 2. Song Text Ryan: Hey,batter,batter, hey battter,batter swing. ' ' Chad: I've go to just do my thing. Ryan: Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing. I'III show you that it's one and the same: Baseball,dancing,same game. It's easy: Step up to the plate,start swingin. Chad: I wanna play ball now, and that's all. This is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me. Girls: You'll never know it you never try. Chad: There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH. Ryan: Come on! Chad: I don't dance. Ryan & Girls: I know you can. Chad: Not a chance. ' ' Ryan & Girls: If I could do this,well,you could do that. Chad: But I don't dance. Ryan: Hit it out of the park! Chad: I don't dance. Ryan: I say you can. ' ' Chad: There's not a chance. Ryan: Slide home,you score, swingin on the dance floor. Chad: I don't dance,no. Ryan: Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing. Chad: I've go to just do my thing. Ryan: Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing. Ryan: Two-steppin, now you're up to bat. Bases loaded, do your dance. It's easy: Take your best shot,just hit it. Chad: I've got what it takes, playin my game,so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH. I'II show you how I swing. Girls: You'll never know if you never try. Chad: There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH. Ryan: Come on! Chad: I don't dance. Ryan & Girls: I know you can. Chad: Not a chance. Ryan & Girls: If I could do this, well, you could do that. Chad: But I don' dance. Ryan: Hit it out of the park! ' ' Chad: ''' I don't dance. '''Ryan: I say you can. ' ' Chad: There's not a chance. ' ' Ryan: Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor. ' ' Chad: I don't dance, no. Ryan: Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance. Swing it out,spin around,do the dance. ' ' Chad: I wanna play ball,not dance hall. I'm makin a triple,not a curtain call. Ryan: I can prove it to you til you know it's true,cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too. Chad: You're talkin a lol;show me what you gat. STOP. ' ' All: Swing! Ryan: Hey Come on,swing it like this. Oh,swing! Chad: Ooh Ryan: Jitterbug...just like that. That's what I mean; That's how you swing. ' ' Chad: You make a good pitch but I don't belive. Ryan: I say you can. Chad: I know I can't. Ryan & Chad: I don't dance. Ryan: You can do it. Chad: I don't dance,no. Ryan: Nothin'to it.Alta boy, alta boy. YEAH. Chad: Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,bater what? Ryan: One,two,three,four, everybody swing! Ryan & Chad: COME ON! Chad: I don't dance. Ryan: I know you can. Chad: Not a chance. Ryan & Girls: If I could do this,well,you could do that. Chad: But I don't dance. Ryan: Hit it out of the park! Chad: I don't dance. Ryan: I say you can. Chad: There's not a chance. If I can do this Well, you can do that But I don't dance. Ryan: Hit it out of the park! Chad: I don't dance. Ryan: I know you can. ' Chad:' There's not a chance. If I can do this Well, you can do that But I don't dance. Ryan: Hit it out of the park! Chad: I don't dance. Ryan: I say you can. Chad: There's not a chance. Ryan: Silde home,you score,swingin on the dance floor. Chad: I don't dance,no. Video Kategorie:High School Musical 2 Songs Kategorie:Songs